Girls Behind Doors
by the-bird-flies
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let it all go. Ino. Tenten. Hinata. Temari. Sakura.


**Ino**

Do what you want, I don't care anymore. I am stronger than that. I am better than that. So go ahead, boy. Say something. Say anything. Will it matter? No.

I used to love you. Used to. Now I just think you lied. Lazy ninja, genius, yes, that you are, but lover? I don't think so. You didn't even notice me. Instead you looked away, looked away until you couldn't look anymore.

Why are you even standing here, on my doorstep? Don't you get it? Go ahead; read my mind. You should realize why I'm standing here like I am, ready to close this door.

Well, why are you here?

_Oh. _

_Now _you say it.

_I love you._

Cut the crap. I don't have time for this. If you want love, go find someone else. You broke my heart a long time ago, buddy. Tough luck.

No, go away. Shut up! Don't talk to me like that, don't reach out your arms! I'm not that strong…I may have to take what is offered. But I'm better…I can do this…I can close this door.

It's like shutting all of my old dreams in the closet, locking the door.

Don't look at me like that.

Just don't look at me.

Understand that I have to do this. Otherwise I may as well die, give up myself. You took my virginity, but you can't give it back. You took my heart, but you can't give it back.

But you can't steal anything else from me.

I'm glad I shut that door.

That's why I'm here now, curled up behind it, sobbing away everything that I ever wanted, knowing that you are walking away, not caring anymore. Or maybe, just maybe you're standing behind this door, wanting it to open again just like I want it to disappear.

_You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you might find  
You get what you need_

**Tenten**

I am sick of you and your lies. Your cold expression, your heartlessness. Just leave. Get out of my house, and out of my life.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

No one's ever done this to you before, have they? You've always done it to them. That's why you're standing here, looking dumbfounded, ready to kill. Would you hurt me now? Like you have so many times before? Or would you just walk through walls, leaving me here?

This was my choice. Don't get me wrong. I made this decision, not you. Don't ever assume that you made this decision. You're wrong.

I'm just a girl.

But I don't belong to you.

Don't shout at me, telling me that you have done everything for me. Isn't it the other way around? Isn't it? You never went an inch, while I gave the miles. Just. Shut. Up.

I hit you. I can't believe myself today. I kind of like it.

A red hand on your cheek. My hand. And your cold eyes, stunned, full of anger.

I'm sorry for this, protégé. But I have to. It's just not worth the pain anymore.

That's why I continue sitting here, staring out this window, as you storm out, slamming the door behind you, waiting until you are gone to cry. It doesn't mean I don't love you. I do. With every part of me, I love you so much that it hurts.

But you don't love me.

_And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I'm gonna get stage fright, caught in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight_

**Hinata**

You know your promises, those ninja ideals that you always talk about? You told me that you would love forever.

That was the only promise you ever broke to me.

We used to have fun. Remember that? We used to live life like it was going to end tomorrow. You loved me then as much as I love you.

Where did it go?

Is that feeling of safety, of utter ecstasy hidden in a box, locked away. I know you've seen someone else, I know you are fading away, but I don't really want to admit it. That's why I'm leaving this message for you. I don't want you to come home if you are just going to break my heart.

God, it hurts even when I think about it. I'm still in love with you, you know. But you aren't with me anymore.

I'm just a friend now, aren't I? Am I even that? Have I reached a status of ignorance, not worth be looked at? Is this like old times now?

I don't want to think about it.

Are you going to delete this right after you hear my voice? Is there someone there waiting for you?

I'm crying now, and it's getting everywhere.

This isn't like me, is it? Are you thinking, if you even get this far, God, who's on the other end? Would you care if it wasn't me? Would you notice?

I could have loved someone else, anyone else. There are people who still care for me, who know what I need. But I still had to love you.

So I just wanted to tell you: I still love you, and I probably always will. But please; don't bother coming home tonight.

I don't want my heart to break again.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

**Temari**

You're in love with her, aren't you? The one with the platinum blonde hair, the one who's always loud and confident.

You're looking at me like I shouldn't know, but how could I not. I see your glances, how you follow her every move. Everyone notices it. It hurts, you know, hearing people talk about how your lover is having an affair with someone else. Is that true? You've been coming home late at night. Is that true?

I don't want to have to cry anymore over you.

But go ahead. You can leave. I'm used to pain and broken hearts. Not much will change. There isn't going to be anyone to come home to, as usual.

Where did it go?

Even I don't know that.

By now you should know what you want, dearest genius. Others do. Others understand what they want. But you still stand here, afraid of love. Did I do something wrong? Or did you just make the wrong choice of coming to me first?

Nothing hurts like a heart that's been cut in half.

Please don't laugh nervously, lie about it, say you love me. God help me if you do. I might try to believe you, even though I know you don't. You can't. It's pointless. I've given up on you already, even though you don't know it. I'm just hiding it behind lots of other things. I really do love you; you just don't love me.

You can go to her now. I doubt she'll take you, though. She'll recognize that you can't love her; you'll just get it wrong all over again. Find someone who doesn't know you, genius, and then maybe you'll find love. Capture someone in your shadow. Maybe someday they will understand why you hurt them.

Leave now. Leave me here, standing in front of the window, listening to your retreating footsteps, then the door close. Go to her, try to claim her. Maybe I'm wrong and she will fall for you. But I hope she doesn't. I don't want her to hurt like I do.

Good-bye, love. Hello, heartbreak.

_you love me, but you dont know who i am  
__i'm torn between this life i lead  
__and where i stand  
__you love me, but you don't know who i am  
__so let me go  
__let me go_

**Sakura**

Don't look at me.

Don't touch me.

Please.

I'm sick of it.

You liar. You said you love me, you still say it, but you don't! Don't try to trick me, I can see through it, just like your mask. You hurt me with every word that you say, every move that you make. Even in the beginning, you did.

You used to scorn me. You still do. But I'm over it now. I don't care. Go ahead, try it. Bitch? Slut? That's the best you can do? Weakling? God, you get worse every day.

I used to think you were wonderful. I was in love with you. I'm still in love with Sasuke, but not this one. Not this person. It's the other one, the one who protected me in battle even when he insulted me later on. The one I lived for. Not this one.

This one is a monster.

Oh, hitting me again? That's nice. Go ahead. Beat me, insult me, rape me again. I don't care anymore. You can't do anything you haven't already done.

But I can.

Yes.

That's right.

I'm telling you to get out, out of my apartment and out of my life.

Go ahead, scream, hit, curse.

You're just running away from the truth.

I still love you.

Just not like I used to.

There's fear behind your eyes, hurt. And I'm sorry for that. But the thing is, I hurt more. Fear is long gone. I'm not afraid of you and I never will be again. I've given up on that kind of stuff.

Don't plead. Don't beg forgiveness. It's sickening.

Get out. Now.

Before I fall in love again.

No. Just leave. That's right. A few hesitant steps, then a quick, angry walk. Right out of the door. Good man. Close it behind you, leave me in peace with my hurt and my memories and my tears.

I'm sorry, but I want myself back more than I want you.

Understand that.

Understand me.

If you don't, who will?

_Don't look at me_

_Every day is so wonderful  
__Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
__Now and then, I get insecure  
__From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
__Words can't bring me down  
__I am beautiful in every single way  
__Yes, words can't bring me down  
__So don't you bring me down today_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I don't complete this journey, who will?  
If I don't find myself, who will?  
If you don't love me, who will?

When we fall, there will be no one to pick us up but ourselves.


End file.
